


Finger x Tips

by olivemeister



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemeister/pseuds/olivemeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua hated his hands.</p>
<p>Little ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finger x Tips

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I never posted this to AO3. Sorry about that.

Killua hated his hands.

No matter how many times he looked, all he saw were claws. His fingers were thin and paper-white, like spider legs. Skeletal and pale, they were kept hidden in his pockets whenever they could be. His palms had lines of callouses, rough pads that scratched whatever skin they touched. His knuckles were knobby compared to the rest of the fingers, which seemed too thin to belong to something living. 

They looked like they could snap so easily, and in the past they had. They’d shattered and cracked under progressively heavy blows intended solely to do so. But after each broken finger, the bones there grew strong just the way they were supposed to. Molded into weapons through years of pain, pain that no longer made him so much as flinch.

It was worse when he was using them, the way the muscles and veins jumped out. They looked twisted at those times, wrong. Like things that shouldn’t have been on a human being. The ways they bent and flexed were disgusting, but it came so easily to him after so many years of using them to slice through flesh and muscle. Joints that bent the wrong ways.

Killua kept his nails short, though it didn’t make much of a difference when those thin fingers bulged with veins and turned to weapons. Sharp nails that could break skin at the merest pressure. Ugly claws, but so useful that he couldn’t deny them. He needed those hands, twisted and wrong and hideous as they were. 

It made him self-conscious whenever Gon touched them. Killua didn’t understand it, the way Gon’s hands found his without any hesitation. It made his stomach twist into knots. The scrutiny Gon put his hands under was nerve-wracking, like he was memorizing each detail about them. 

He was afraid that it was the same sort of fascination that drove people to examine the grotesque. Things so bizarre and wrong that they drew the eye, making it impossible to look away. Gon’s thick fingers on his, mapping out his hands. Committing them to touch, tickling at the gaps between each digit, the webbing of his thumbs.

It didn’t occur to him that Gon saw things differently.

Gon loved Killua’s hands.

There was no real reason behind it. Ever since he’d seen those fingers twist into claws for the first time, he’d been fascinated. Killua’s fingers were longer and thinner than Gon’s, slender and pale and beautiful. He didn’t think he would ever tire of touching them - running his thumbs across Killua’s knuckles, pressing the pads of his fingers against the other boy’s palms. 

Killua’s hands had so many different things about them. His fingertips were ever-so-slightly cooler than the rest of his hands, rounded unlike Gon’s square ones. The backs of his fingers had skin as soft as velvet, with tiny thin hairs there. His palms were calloused, but not heavily. Killua’s joints were flexible, and his thumbs could bend so far at the knuckle that they seemed inverted. The backs of his hands were smooth, and Gon took every opportunity he could to touch that skin. 

Killua’s nail beds had a curve to them. Each nail had a pale little crescent peeking above the cuticle, and sometimes the nails themselves had white marks from banging against things. 

Even when his nails jutted out like claws, they were beautiful. It was a different kind of beautiful, but no less lovely. Something about them was just elegant, the way his muscles worked and delicate blue veins rose to the surface under pale skin. Those hands could do so many things.

They were things Gon didn’t think Killua was aware of - he didn’t look at his hands much. 

It only made Gon more determined about it, really. Killua didn’t like his hands, Gon was sure. He thought, maybe, that the more attention he paid to them, the more Killua would realize how nice they were. And so Gon touched them, each finger and thumb, the palms of his hands and the backs, the knuckles and joints. 

Killua hated his hands, but Gon was sure he could love them.


End file.
